


Desperate-sick

by Lucy_Luna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Romance, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: You'll fall for me soon enough, I've dosed you, love





	

I found me a handsome man, and fallen in love  
Maybe I can create a clever plan to win his heart  
Find love in a potion's haze, try to pretend its real  
I found me a handsome man, oh, oh

You'll fall for me soon enough, I've dosed you, love  
I know it's just Amortentia, but I can't help  
but fool myself, 'cause it's better than loneliness  
You'll fall for me soon enough, oh, oh

Oh, please don't sneer  
It's a hot and I know you're parched  
(take a sip)  
Best drink it all lest your thirst return  
(don't fight it)  
How nice of you to offer, but I really shouldn't  
(It's working!)  
You're already riding with Cecilia  
(But, later, if you…)  
Perhaps later you could return?  
(Please, agree, please)  
A stroll after six sounds lovely!  
(I could never have hoped–)  
Ta, dear Tom! I'll be waiting for you  
(–for this luck)  
Desperate-sickness works wonders

We'll play the happy, young couple, when I dose you, love  
Maybe I'll find a way to tie us together for life  
We can have a son and all the rest, we can live it up  
We'll play the happy, young family, oho, oho

Desperate-sick for binding love, I'll dose you again, Tom  
I hope you'll buy a ring and propose very soon  
I'll plan our vows and buy a dress, and we'll be wed  
I'm desperate-sick for you, oh, oh

It is a desperate kind of sickness  
It is a desperate kind of sickness  
desperate kind of sickness

You'll fall for me soon enough  
I've dosed you, love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song adaption/parody of "Sonsick" by San Fermin.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I appreciate. Please let me know your thoughts with kudos and/or comments!


End file.
